1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a gray scale conversion apparatus and method for the same and, more particularly, to an apparatus capable of converting gray scale of an input image and method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the main function of a graphic card is to convert signals outputted by a computer into images, and then it enables the monitor to display the images on the exact location. In other words, the input image is converted into a control signal by the graphic card and then is transmitted to the monitor. Consequently, the figure and color can be displayed on the screen.
In the prior art, if the input image is a 10-bit image, a 10-bit pro graphic card will be required for converting the 10-bit image into a control signal with color and figure. And, if the input image is a 12-bit image, a 12-bit pro graphic card will be required for converting the 12-bit image into a control signal with color and figure, and so on. However, since the price of a pro graphic card is higher than a general one, the cost of a computer will be increased.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide an apparatus for converting gray scale and method for the same to solve the aforesaid problems.